


But I must admit (I miss you terribly)

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, DamereyDaily, Duel of the Fates Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt (With Chance at Comfort), Post-Duel of the Fates, suspected character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: After the war, after the medals, after the beginning of peace, Poe Dameron still can't find it in him to rest.He feels as though he's hardly slept, and the only thing on his mind is the beacon that will one day, maybe, Force-willing, lead him home. The beacon that will lead him to her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	But I must admit (I miss you terribly)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> I'm in a Mood for some short and sad ficlets tonight, so I suppose that's what's going to happen.
> 
> Warning:  
> Duel of the Fates "spoilers"
> 
> Implied that Poe's afraid Rey is dead
> 
> It's tagged with Rey as a character but she isn't in this
> 
> Notes:
> 
> In this "Duel of the Fates" epilogue//AU, Rey didn't Force-Kiss Poe because I Refuse To Accept That Reality  
> For the DamereyDaily prompt for March 24: "the world is too quiet without you nearby" which is by Lemony Snicket from the Beatric Letters because apparently we all love angst in this house

* * *

“I got a medal.”

Poe speaks quietly into the little shard of Kyber, the one he’d gotten from her, similar to the one Finn carries in his pocket. Poe’s hangs from the same chain that bears Shara’s ring. 

“I know, you’re thinking: guy with an ego like yours, they wanted to add to that?” Poe huffs a quiet laugh, his face twisting for a moment. “Force, I wish - I wish you were here to give me grief about my “shocking, slightly dangerous overconfidence,” or whatever it was you called it.”

Hyperspace flashes around him. Chewie warbles something to him softly from near the old wet bar Lando installed lifetimes ago. 

“I got the controls for now, buddy,” Poe shouts back to him, his ears burning. He’s sure the Wookiee knows what he’s doing. What he’s gotten into the habit of doing.

Chewbacca, always so willing to give everyone shit if and when they deserve it, hasn’t said anything about the quiet monologues Poe delivers to the Kyber every night while they fly from corner to corner of the galaxy. 

Searching for a signal that might never come.

“I know it’s a lot to ask.” Poe’s voice wobbles, slips, breaks around the word  _ lot.  _ “I know - you probably can’t hear me.” He wipes the corner of his eye and takes a breath that feels like sandpaper in his throat. “But, please.”

He grips the Kyber shard in both hands, clasps his hands around it so it’s totally enclosed, the shard and the ring both, and brings his forehead to his hands. “Please - I - the galaxy’s too quiet without you nearby. And you know I wasn’t ever any good at quiet.

“I said I’d wait forever, sweetheart, but - I didn’t picture how much forever would  _ hurt  _ without you nearby.”

Trickles of hothurtsaltgrief slip from his jaw, and Poe brings the crystal to his lips, once. “At least let her be at peace,” he whispers to the Force. “Give her that. If you can’t give us more time. Give her peace.”

Chewie walks back in a few minutes later and sits next to him. His co-pilot warbles, briefly, and slowly extends a furry arm to brush away the tears on Poe’s face. Poe nods in thanks, and gives him a slight smile. “Yeah, I’ll get some rest.”

His hand doesn’t leave his necklace as he walks unsteadily to the human-sized bunk at the midpoint of the ship. He lies down, cold and sad and achingallover and closes his eyes, hoping that if he sees her in his sleep, she’ll be whole at least.

Three hours later, Chewbacca shouts in surprise as the beacon hotwired into the Falcon’s navigational system lights up and starts to whir shrilly. 

Behind multiple layers of durasteel and wiring, Poe Dameron wakes and sits bolt upright in his bunk, hand on his necklace which has started to burn, gasping for breath.

The only word on his lips, the only word in the galaxy that means anything at all: “ _ Rey. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> if you'd be more interested in more angst, let me know. the new AO3 things mean that interaction is down low and that means I am somewhat feeling Down Low


End file.
